La biografía NO autorizada de Yue
by Jenny Flint
Summary: El título es auto-explicativo. Esta cosa trata de la vida del seudo-ángel, desde su creación hasta... bueno, su trágico fallecimiento.
1. El Nacimiento de un Ángel

Para la única persona que me lo pidió... y porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer... presento la única y desquiciada biografía NO autorizada de Yue... prácticamente he recibido amenazas de muerte x_X, pero no importa... apenas llevo un pedazo, así que lo más probable es que me tarde mucho, mucho, MUCHO...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, excepto la locura  
  
PRIMERA PARTE: La vida con Clow  
  
CAPÍTULO I: Nacimiento  
  
Medianoche... en una sala en una casa en una calle en una ciudad en creo que Inglaterra, un tío loco estaba haciendo experimentos alquímicos. Mezcló chocolate blanco, espantasuegras y una lata de pintura morada para crear al angelito perfecto, pero en la fórmula cayó "accidentalmente" una muestra (aprox. 25 litros) de licuado de boxeador (ese que tiene plátano, huevo, nopal, granola, leche, yogurth, miel, papaya, mamey y chocolate... en lo personal no lo bebería x_X ) y así nació Yue, con sus ultrasuperpadres alas y cabello... bueno, en ese entonces no era tan largo, lo tenía a media espalda más o menos... (sí, tengo un extraño trauma con su cabello... y?). El tío loco que lo había...esto..."hecho nacer" se llamaba Clow Reed (si lo escribí mal, díganme, ok?); y en la mañana había "hecho nacer" un pequeño leoncito, pero como ese asunto no nos interesa, solo diré que "Simba" en realidad se llama Kerberos(si lo escribí mal...). El caso es que estos dos... eeeh... simpáticos seres... recibieron en el mundo a nuestro "sujeto de estudio". Después de las presentaciones necesarias, hechas por Clow, claro, llegó el "bautismo", dos cosas extrañas, ya que sólo dijo:  
  
- Hola, me llamo Clow, éste es Kerberos y tu nombre es Yue, que significa "luna" en chino- ante estas últimas palabras, el niño se quedó con cara de "a poco??? para mí que este tío esta tocadiscos". Sobra decir que el tocadiscos no dio ninguna otra explicación, y dijo que era mejor ir a dormir. Guió a los dos "hermanos gemelos" a unas habitaciones y se retiró a la suya muy contento, dado que jamás se le ocurrió que ninguno de los dos hubiera quedado con dudas... cosa que sí pasó, dado que no sabían que era "dormir". Por obra de Sto. Tomás de los Pelos Parados, lo consiguieron, y al día siguiente se preguntaron que había ocurrido, ya que tampoco sabían que era "despertar".   
  
Creo que debería decir lo que pasó cuando despertó Yue. Fue el primero en levantarse, así que se fue a dar un "tour". Llegó a la biblioteca, y pensó "qué rayos son estas cosas???" curioseó un rato, y como no recibía ninguna inspiración para comprender su alrededor, continuó con el "tour de la mangosta" (alguien sabe qué es una mangosta??), y llegó a donde había "nacido". Recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y pensó, con toda la razón, que estaba en la casa de la risa. Siguió con el recorrido, y llegó a la cocina, y pensó "carajo, de todos los lugares raros que he visto hoy, éste se lleva el premio. Esta lleno de cosas raras de metal y de madera, y esas piedras negras... y estas otras sepa la bola que son, tienen muchos colores (y olores)... mejor vuelvo a donde "nací", a ver si alguien más "nace" y no me quedo chiflado con tanta cosa".  
  
Pasaron dos horas, y Yue se estaba cansando de mirar por la ventana. Se habría fugado del manicomio, de no ser porque la puerta estaba atrancada. Al fin, Clow y Kero (lo pondré así para ahorrarme letras) dieron señales de vida, y el loco dijo todas las explicaciones básicas. Un rato después, llegó al tema más escabroso del día: comer.  
  
Ellos dos no lo necesitaban, pero no había razón para que no lo hicieran. Yue, desde el primer momento en que oyó esa palabra, decidió no hacerlo. Al ver que Clow comía con tanto gusto, se dió cuenta de que seguramente esa era la razón de su locura... mira que "hacer nacer" seres en tu sala no es una actitud muy común... el día siguió sin pena ni gloria, salvo porque Clow y Kero, que también le había agarrado el gusto a esto de alimentarse, comieron tres veces al día. Y otra vez a la cama. Era lo menos disparatado que podía hacerse en esa casa.  
  
_______________________  
  
FIN!!!! por el momento... digan como va esto!!! sí, de hecho sí me drogo... pero no mucho, sí la controlo @_@... bueno eso creo... 


	2. El Inicio de Todos los Traumas

gracias a las cuatro o cinco personas que dejaron reviews... y a los que no tambien, tambien gracias a los que ni siquiera se han molestado en leer esto...esta cosa va a durar hasta la segunda pelicula, y llevo hasta como la cuarta parte de la primera temporada, pero creo que voy a publicar uno por semana, ok?? Continuemos!!!!  
  
CAPÍTULO II: El inicio de todos los traumas  
  
Al día siguiente, Clow sí se levantó temprano. Enseñó a los todavía-no-guardianes a leer la hora, y otras muchas generalidades de la vida de los mortales. Yue intentó ponerse a divagar, pero no pudo, así que se chutó todo el rollo de Clow. Entiéndase bien , lo quiere, es su "papaíto", pero eso no le quita lo chiflado. El chiflado les habló de las cartas, y de que ellos eran sus guaruras. "Hay que ver", pensó Yue."Tanto alboroto por unos pedazos de papel". Explicó todo el rollo de "Kero es el sol y Yue es la luna". Se puso un tanto poético (más bien traía puestos unos walkman y estaba oyendo una canción) y dijo: "Eso haría que Yue fuera un hijo de la... luna". Aquí Yue rió mentalmente:"que se cree??que naci ayer??? pues no, nací antier... así que puede irle con ese cuento a su abuela, 'hijo de la luna' le voy a dar yo ".   
  
El resto del día pasó sin pena ni gloria, y al día siguiente empezó a enseñarles a usar magia.... cosa que de momento no captaban muy bien...  
  
(6 meses después)  
  
Ya empezaban a dominar su magia. En otro mes terminarían el "entrenamiento básico", y estudiarían como relacionarse con las cartas. Kero sería "el jefe" de la mitad de ellas, y Yue de la otra mitad. Por cierto, el angelito empezaba a sospechar que nunca podría llevarse bien con su "manito" . Consideraba a su compañero ridículo, engreído, grosero, latoso, tragón y brusco, además de un poco torpe. El colmo es que cada vez que se peleaban, Clow solamente reía... Claro, como él no tenía que aguantar las embestidas del pseudo-león, que ni melena tenía ni tendrá nunca.... y forjó en su mente el plan maligno que siglos después lamentaría (pero no mucho).  
  
Clow y Kero habían salido a caminar. Yue fingió que estaba dormido y así se quedó en la casa. Apenas se alejaron lo suficiente, el hijo de la... luna fue a la cocina, sacó la olla para palomitas y la aceitó con una mezcla de aceite de oliva y aceite de ricino... introdujo los granos, cerró la olla y encendió el fuego. Clow se quedó comadreando con la de la tortillería, así que se tardaron mucho... mucho... MUCHO, lo que le dió tiempo a las palomitas de estar listas. Cuando estuvieron a la perfección, Yue les esparció sal y salsa. De no ser porque estaba firmemente convencido de que la comida enloquecía a las personas, las habría probado. Se fue a "dormir". Cuando el dúo dinámico regresó, encontraron las palomitas y Kero se lanzó sobre ellas. Clow no tenía mucha hambre. Media hora después, el guardián del sol tenía unos retortijones terribles. Sentía que se moría, y que nunca saldría del baño. Yue había "despertado" y estaba "sinceramente impresionado y preocupado" por su compañero. A partir de ese día, y por muchas centurias después, Kero no volvió a comer cosas saladas.  
  
Desde esa tarde, Clow se puso muy extraño. Se le quedaba viendo a Yue y sonreía raro... MUY raro... el "ángel malvado" temió que "apaíto" supiera lo del purgante. Pero se tranquilizó a sí mismo pensando "seguro está en sus días... sí, esos días en los que se pone más loco que de costumbre"...  
  
Y el entrenamiento con las cartas terminó. El problema de Yue era que tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Buscó un pasatiempo: aprendió a tocar el piano, se acabó la biblioteca, cuidaba el jardín, armó rompecabezas de 2650 piezas, tejió bufandas, aprendió carpintería, en fin, intentó de todo, pero nada lo convencía... Hasta que probó la opción más descabellada: dormir. Y durmió todo el día, pero de noche tenía insomnio, así que salió. Paseó por la ciudad, y entró en la taberna. La verdad es que se entretuvo mucho... y lo repitió la noche siguiente, y la que siguió a esa, y la que siguió y la que siguió y la que siguió.... Y una de esas tantas noches, Yue vio luces en la sala. Pensó que Clow estaba "haciendo nacer" otras cosas ahí, pero se equivocó. Solo había creado un báculo... ROSA????? el hijo de la... luna sospechó de las sonrisitas raras, y se sintió enfermo. Regresó corriendo a la taberna y tomó otras copitas más para el susto... pero NO se emborrachó (aun), y Clow, al día siguiente, notando las extrañas evasiones de Yue, decidió quitarle las dudas flirteando con unas damas. El ángel se puso tan feliz, que esa noche SÍ se pasó un poquito de copas. Sobra decir que a la mañana siguiente sentía que traía un hacha en la cabeza y no podía dormir. Su apaíto soltó la sopa de que sabía lo de las "escapaditas", y le dijo que podía continuarlas, sólo que no se volviera a poner jarra. Le explicó que ese "bendito sentimiento" que tenía ahora se llamaba cruda, y que se quitaba con un baño de agua fría.  
  
Sin embargo, y aunque tenía permiso, Yue suspendió las juergas por un rato. Volvería a ser un niño bueno, un ángel... ya nada más pasearía, nada de tequila, ni vodka, ni whiskey ni nada. Ni siquiera un agua celis. Se había reformado por una cruda. Y estaba bien, ya que a su novia no le hacía gracia que pasara más tiempo en la taberna que con ella. Sé que no había dicho que tenía novia, pero era sorpresa. Y también será sorpresa el nombre de la damisela, que les revelaré hasta el momento oportuno.  
  
Pasear en la noche era muy reconfortante, pero su "amiga con derechos" tenía toque de queda, así que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo... bueno, no solo, pero el tipo que dice "las tres de la madrugada y todo está en calma" no era muy amable. No le gustaba que Yue anduviera "sospechosamente por ahí", además de que su primer encuentro no había sido muy agradable. Él no conocía al hijo de la... luna, así que cuando lo vio por primera vez se asustó un buen y dijo que se iba a reformar, que no lo llevaran, que era demasiado joven... El guardián sospechó que comía siete veces al día.  
  
Un buen día, Clow preguntó a Yue si en sus "escapaditas" había conocido a "alguien especial"...se veía un poco molesto, y el ex-ángel esperó que sólo estuviera un poco enojado, y no celoso, porque aunque ultimamente andaba muy flirteador, seguía con la sonrisita rara. Poco después, Clow les informó que iban a empezar otro entrenamiento, pero tuvo la bondad de darles dos días más de libertad. Yue le avisó a su "novilla" de la situación, y ella lo tomó muy mal. Creyó que la estaba cortando, y se puso a llorar y todo. El entrenamiento era para dominar las "falsas identidades". Kero hizo un tremendo berrinche cuando vio que su forma adoptada parecia un peluche, y Yue también se molestó un poco cuando vio en que se transformó. Pensó que el muchacho era demasiado común y corriente, y encima necesitaba lentes y se vestía como mojigato. Eso sin mencionar que tenía una expresión demasiado "ingenua", véase estúpida. Cuando los dos guardianes regrearon a su forma original, se sentían demasiado cómodos. Clow le dijo a Yue que Yukito no sabía que él existía, lo que ecplicaba la "astuta expresión" del muchaho, y les explicó a ambos que esas falsas identidades eran para no llamar demasiado la atención.  
  
Afortunadamenten para Yue, su novilla lo perdonó fácilmente, pero le advirtió que si "la volvía a abandonar así, se olvidara de ella". El ex-ángel se sintió culpable por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, y decidió que la dama merecía un premio. Apenas regresó a casa, se percató de que ya no había sonrisita rara. Ahora el chiflado lo miraba como si fuera el mayor de los patanes, y Yue volvió a pensar en las palomitas de Kerberos... pero eso había sido hace dos años!!!...  
  
Pasaron unos días...y Yue y su novilla repitieron lo de la otra noche... A la mañana siguiente, Clow se puso en plan de policía(pensamientos entre paréntesis):  
  
Clow: En tus correrías nocturnas, has descubierto el amor?  
  
Yue: (Carajo, no sé mentir). . . Sí  
  
Clow: ¿quién?¿cómo?¿cuándo?¿dónde?¿porqué?¿...hasta qué punto?  
  
Yue: a que te refieres con "hasta que punto?  
  
Clow: Sabes a que me refiero (NO me puedes mentir)  
  
Yue: no, no entiendo nada (será... será... )  
  
Clow: (creo que en serio no me entiende) ejem, pues verás Yue, cuando dos personas se aman y quieren demostrarlo... pues... se consuma la relación cuando...(como rayos se lo explico???) estooo...[va por un libro] lee esto...  
  
Yue: [lee medio párrafo y arroja el libro] BASTA!!!!NO TENIA IDEA DE QUE ALGO ASI PODRIA PASAR!!!  
  
Clow: entonces no hiciste eso...(se lo está tomando muy mal)  
  
Yue: QUE NO!!! NO HICE NADA DE ESO!!!!  
  
Clow: entonces...(se está poniendo esquizofrénico O_O)  
  
Yue: SOLO LE DI UN BESO!!!...bueno, dos... PERO NADA MAS!!!! YA ESTAS CONTENTO???? YA TERMINASTE CON TUS PERVERSIONES????  
  
bueno, después de eso Yue salió corriendo, y no le habló a Clow en un buen rato. Y sin embargo no fue suficiente. Ahora solo pensaba en eso. Creyó que necesitaba un exorcismo, y Clow unos dos o tres, para dejar de pensar en esas cochinadas.  
  
__________________________  
  
Por hoy ya fue suficiente.... porfa, no me maten. Luego explicaré muchas cosas raras....probablemente cuando termine la primera parte y empiece la segunda... 


	3. Isquemia miocardial

Gracias, gracias, en serio, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!!!!!! juro solemnemente que por mi parte no se arrepentirán (claro que no puedo impedirlo, así que si quieren, arrepiéntanse y váyanse a leer otro fic) lo bueno aun está por llegar!!!   
  
CAPÍTULO III: Ataques al corazón, miocardio o como los llamen, véase "Infartos", que no es lo mismo pero es igual  
  
Por si no les ha quedado claro, Yue estaba más que molesto con Clow. Cada vez le hacía peores desplantes. Hasta Kero se daba cuenta de lo grosero que se portaba el ángel, y eso es mucho decir!!!!(bueno... supongo que no es para tanto). Por si fuera poco la traumante y última conversación que tuvo con Clow, tuvo otra peor con su "novilla" (me gusta la palabreja esa). No la reproduciré aquí porque es desesperante, dramática, algo cursi y no tengo la más mínima imaginación para diálogos en este momento. En resumen esto pasó: ella le dijo al "ángel" que se iba a casar con otro porque sus padres lo habían decidido. Yue propuso fugarse. Ella sacó la excusa de que sabía que él sufriría lejos de Clow, pero para mí que era bien sacatona y ya le había visto la cartera al otro. Evidentemente, su "desprometido" alegó que si tenía que dejar a "ese chiflado" para estar con ella, se quedaba con ella, y que no "sufriría" por eso (estaba exageradamente molesto, tengo que recordarles). Ella se fue porque ya no sabía que decir (insisto en lo de la cartera).  
  
Pasaron dos meses y aun le dolía, así que culpó a Clow, pensando que seguramente los padres de ella le habían visto la cara de depravado, y como de tal palo tal astilla, comprometieron a la muchacha "voluntariamente a fuerzas". Tengo que reconocerle al depravado que intentó hacer las paces con Yue, pero éste último era muy terco y seguía sacándole la vuelta y evitando dirigirle la palabra (hay que ver que en eso tiene maestría, ahora saben cuando lo aprendió). Una de esas noches, el "guarura" volvió a la taberna, donde se encontró con un tío muy raro. Tras unas copitas, le contó toda su triste historia. El tío raro se conmovió profundamente. De hecho, lo apodaban "Willie el cursi" (aunque con unos tequilas encima, cualquiera se conmueve profundamente). Ahora sí les va un diálogo, para que no digan(léase con acento de borracho):  
  
Willie: Y como she llama esha tipa????  
  
Yue: No le digasshh "tipa" -hic- se llama... como shhe llamaba????aaaaah, sssi, Julieta  
  
Willie: y tu quien carajosh eresh??  
  
Yue: · · · no lo sse. quien eresh tu?  
  
Willie: io ssoy Will, musho gusssto  
  
Yue: aaaah, yo me iamo... creo que era algo como Joey o John... aaaah, sí, ia me acordé. Me llamo Yue  
  
Willie: Yue?? que clashe de nombre esh esse??  
  
Yue: quesque luna en... rrrrusso, coreano, que she yo  
  
Willie: tons es nombre de mujer -hic-  
  
Yue: por esso ehs que io digo que mi "padre" esshta mash loco que una jodi*a cabra  
  
Los dos: (risas de borracho)salud!  
  
Willie: y quien dijisste que era... julia... ah, no, Julieta, shi, Julieta  
  
Yue: Julieta??? creo quera mi novia hasshta que mi "padre" shshe volvio un maldito depravado  
  
Willie: no te preocupeshsh, k'al fin ial cabo Yue y Julieta no shshuena bien  
  
Yue: y como debería shamarme??? Romeo??  
  
Willie: "Romeo y Julieta"... mira que no eshta tan mal, jajaja, creo que ia me inshpire  
  
Yue: no, porque aqui nomas esh una taberna. lash inshpirazionez she hacen en otro lado  
  
Willie: joer! no me refiero a esho. io (aquí se golpeó el pecho de forma bastante cómica) io shoi un poeta, me captazzh?, un poeta  
  
Los dos: (risas de borracho otra vez)  
  
Yue: mejor sho sha me regrezzho a la casszha  
  
Willie: adiosh (agitó la mano estúpidamente)  
  
  
  
(Yue fue tambaleándose hasta que llegó a donde iba. Estaba tan borracho,   
  
que se le olvidó que no le hablaba a Clow)  
  
Clow: o_O Yue, estás bien??  
  
Yue: quee?? esshtoy bien!!! mejor que -hic- nunca!!!  
  
Kero: esto es por Julieta, verdad?  
  
Yue: Julieta??? quien carajoss esh essa??? aaaah, ia, ia miacordé... oie Clow, deberíash dejar de hazer cozash raras, la casha eshta temblando... (se tropezó y cayó sobre Kero, se medio incorporó y abrazó al "rey león") Kerberosh, eressh mi mejor amigo, te quiero un buen, carnal... (se quedó dormido)  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Yue sintió otra vez el hacha en la cabeza. Se molestó de que Kero estuviera haciendo tanto ruido. El ruido se debía a que el león, con su dulce voz, estaba llamando a gritos a Clow, que apareció con un "remedio casero" para la cruda. Lógicamente, el crudo lo rechazó, porque seguía con las firmes convicciones de que la comida enloquecía a la gente y que Clow era el único culpable de que Julieta se casara con otro. Además, esta, dijo, sería su última cruda. Había decidido permanecer borracho. El chiflado del remedio casero iba a soltar un sermón, pero el "ángel" le dijo que se lo ahorrara. Y se emborrachó, otra vez. A la mañana siguiente de la mañana siguiente, Yue no recordaba como había llegado a la casa, pero como sentía el hacha en la cabeza, supo que sí se había emborrachado. Les diré que en un determinado momento que Clow se acordó del hígado del guardián, fue a la taberna y se lo llevó. Sobra decir que lo encontró hasta más atrás del atrás. Pero volvamos a la mañana siguiente de la mañana siguiente. El hacha estaba en su lugar, pero no le impidió recordar que día era. Era el día de la boda de Julieta. Se levantó y corrió hacia la iglesia, pero ni siquiera pudo salir de la casa, dado que Clow estaba bloqueando la puerta... hizo la estúpida pregunta de si pensaba ir a la boda, y recibió la lógica respuesta de "voy a evitar esa boda". Contestó con un "ibas...", levantó la palma de la mano hacia Yue, y le puso un trapo con cloroformo en la nariz (que, creian que lo iba a hacer con magia???).  
  
A la mañana siguiente de la mañana siguiente de la mañana siguiente, Yue no recordaba lo que había pasado, otra vez. Por alguna extraña situación del destino, comentó con Kero el extraño sueño que había tenido... y por la cara que puso el león se dio cuenta de que NO FUE UN SUEÑO. Salió corriendo hacia la casa de los Capuleto, pero no había nadie. No podía creer que Clow le hubiera hecho algo así, y una vez más tomó la decisión de no volverle a hablar, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Ni a él ni a Kerberos, que mal que mal había ayudado un poco a Clow. Respecto a éste último, Yue creyó que se había vuelto estúpido, cuando regresó a la casa y el estúpido le preguntó "estás bien, Yue?". Claaaro, todo el mundo está acostumbrado a que su novi@ se case con otr@. El "ángel" tuvo que reconocer que Kero tenía un poco de sentido común, dado que él no le hizo preguntas estúpidas. Y hablando de estúpidos, Clow además de estúpido era simplón "lo siento". Claro que no lo sentía!!!! al menos no de la forma en que su frase decía que lo sentía. Yue decidió que primero muerto que perdonarlo, aunque no hablar a menos que fuera totalmente indispensable era muuy aburrido, así que dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, fuera de la casa, en la copa de un árbol altísimo. Y tampoco iba a darles el gusto a los señores Capuleto de verlo borracho. No señor, nadie iba a jugar con este "angelito"  
  
Seis años después de eso, Kero y Clow ya se habían acostumbrado a que no hablara, y los compadres a que no fuera a la taberna. Este invierno le daba mala espina a Yue. Un día, Clow actuó como si fuera a hacerles algo malo. El guardián creyó que de tantos años de comer se había vuelto en un asesino psicópata en serie, aunque essperaba que sólo fuera una broma. Y en la tarde supo que estaba pasando. (Pensamientos entre paréntesis).  
  
Clow: mi tiempo se agota  
  
Kero: O_o qué quieres decir con eso??(habrá pagado la renta??)  
  
Clow: · · · (no creo poder decirselos... nah, si puedo)  
  
Yue: (joer, que estoy perdiendo mis valiosas horas de sueño) Respóndenos de una vez, Clow, que quisiste decir con eso?!?!  
  
Clow: tal y como te lo mencioné, Yue, este día me marcharé de este mundo ( si se lo dije a él, o fue a la de la tortilleria??)  
  
Kero: esa broma no me parece graciosa, Clow (en definitiva, NO ha pagado la renta)  
  
Yue: pero por que??? (si me lo habia dicho??? segurito que estaba dormido, porque no me acuerdo de nada)  
  
Clow: asi es la vida ("y asi sera... pero no quiero escuchar mas... ahora mira a tu hijo a los ojos, por que te preguntara..." ToT)  
  
Kero: la vida? bah, tal vez no tengas el valor (monetario) correcto, pero tú eres el mago más poderoso de este mundo (bueno, creo... no, no creo). Nosotros lo sabemos por que tú nos creaste (bueno, creo... no, no creo... dejavu???)  
  
Clow: (oh, que conmovedor) a pesar de eso, a todos los seres les llega la muerte (aunque los fenix reviven...hey, buena idea. Reencarnare en un fenix) Por lo tanto debo dejarlo todo preparado (lo bueno es que no necesito a un notario, al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que heredar)  
  
Kero: preparado para que??( no creo que nos vaya a heredar algo...)  
  
Clow: pronto lo sabras. Tengo que dejarlo todo listo para la persona que sera su proximo tutor (sieeee!!! al fin me librare de ellos!!!...ToT)  
  
Yue: nosotros (hablo por mi y por yo) no queremos otro dueño (en lo particular con este tuve mas que suficiente)  
  
Clow. entonces que Yue se encargue de juzgar si esa persona es digno de ocupar ese lugar  
  
Yue: no hay nadie digno de serlo (nadie es digno de mandarme!!! al Kerberos y a las cartas, a esos si puedes hacerles lo que se te de la gana, pero a mi no!!!)  
  
Clow: creo que sería una injusticia que Yue lo juzgara nada más. Que Kerberos escoja el método (seguro escogera que lo juzgue con un juego de Twister o algo parecido)  
  
Kero: lo dices en serio?? (ya se!!! que le ponga una madrina a Yue!!! y si no, tal vez un juego de Twister...)  
  
Clow: Kerberos, Yue y las Catas Clow son seres que viven gracias a los poderes mágicos que existen dentro de mí (viles sanguijuelas mantenidos), por lo tanto aunque yo deje de existir, quiero que ustedes tambien vivan felices (vease gorroneando) al lado de su nuevo dueño. Ese es mi ultimo deseo (nooo... tambien quiero un helado napolitano, y ver las peliculas del señor de los anillos versiones extendidas una tras otra!!!)...(tal vez deba decir algo poetico...) asi como las estaciones no se cansan de cabiar unas con otras (mira que que ganas...) quiero que esto se transnmita de persona a persona (seria cruel que gorronearan de una sola persona por el resto de la eternidad!!), ya que esa es la forma mas correcta de mostrarlo en este mundo (mostrar... mostrar que??? ahh... ya llego la huesuda...+_+)  
  
Yue: (que demonios... esto es triste... chiflado, orate, tocadiscos o pervertido, era mi papaito)  
  
Kero: creo que ya se petateo. Llevalo a su cuarto, y yo me encargo del sello (jejeje, le cargue el muerto, literalmente)  
  
Yue · · · (gracias por cargarme el muerto ¬¬#). . . .(rayos, como pesa!!!). . . . . . . (vaya, al fin llegamos... O_o)  
  
Y entonces Yue casi se nos infarta, cuando Clow medio abrió los ojos y dijo "así que tu "papaito" estaba mas chiflado de lo que creias, eh, Yue?" Síííí, adivinaron. El chiflado-que-estiró-la-pata supo lo que nuestro estimado ángel pensaba todo el tiempo. No me pregunten como lo hizo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
jejejej, bueno, por esta vez ya basta... hasta la proxima!!!! Por cierto si me tarde mucho, fue porque tuve que chutarme cinco veces el dialogo ese para anotarlo, y para eso tuve que buscar el video, rebobinarlo y buscar el capitulo. Esa es mi excusa 


	4. Que no se te olviden las llaves

al fin continúo...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo la locura  
  
SEGUNDA PARTE: Del porqué debes recordar llevar copia de las llaves de la casa cuando sales de rumba  
  
CAPÍTULO I: Cien años de soled...aburrimiento...(perdón, GGM ^^')  
  
Medianoche... en un sótano en una casa en una calle en una ciudad llamada Tomoeda en Japón, un tío con apariencia angelical encerrado en un libro se aburría de lo lindo. Digamos que para matar el tiempo tuvo que cantar la canción de "Un elefante se columpiaba..." y ya iba en "105 millones 937 mil 576 elefantes se columpiaban...". Como llegó a tal extremo?? Fácil, pasó por los cien años de soled...aburrimiento. De hecho, fueron más de cien, pero no sabemos con exactitud. Es demasiado aburrido pasar más de cien años escuchando a alguien cantar la canción de los elefantes. Para fines estadísticos, y porque las fans seguro quieren saberlo, les diré todo lo notable que hizo Yue en esos cien años de soled...aburrimiento. Si se preguntan quien descubrió la vacuna antirrábica, inventó la máquina de rayos láser, sintetizó el saborizante de los chicles, y además escribió un novelón de ochocientas páginas, ése NO fue Yue. Yue no hizo NADA, no, no hizo NADA más que cantar la MALDITA canción de los MALDITOS elefantes esos.... Vale, debo calmarme... bueno, después de este pequeño ATAQUE DE HISTERIA, proseguiré. Kero se había quedado dormido. "Menudo guardián del sello", pensó el pseudo-ángel, "mejor lo despierto....no, mejor me salgo a dar el rol un rato y regreso de volada".  
  
Y eso hizo. Claro está que todo el mundo lo veía como si fuera quien sabe que... al fin comprendió el porqué de las benditas formas adoptadas... Y cerca del amanecer, regresó al libro... pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente... NO PUDO ENTRAR!!! respiró hondo y vlovió a intentarlo.... AAAH!!! NO PUDO!!! Y ahora que hacía?!?!?!?!... intentó preguntarle a Kero... ja, como si lo volviera a oír: "Kerberos, lindo, despierta, anda, sí?. . . vamos, gran guardián, abre esos lindos ojitos. . . CON UN DEMONIO, QUE DESPIERTES, VIL GATO CALLEJERO!!!!". . . pero nada le sirvió... evidentemente, no podía quedarse ahí, porque un tío curiosamente parecido a Clow tenía la costumbre de bajar "muy aseguido" a ese lugar, y no sería fácil esconderse... afortunadamente, recordó haber visto una casa abandonada no muy lejos de ahí...  
  
Y la sorpresa fue que "papá Clow" había arreglado todo. En la susodicha casa abandonada, había un buen taco de documentos que demostraban que Yue existía... bueno, Yue no, sino Yukito, que quizá no sea lo mismo pero es igual... obviamente, también había lana, money, pasta, marmaja, dinero, mosca, cash, efectivo, activo circulante, billetes de banco, como quieran llamarlo; para, según decía la "carta explicatoria de Clow", pagar agua, luz, el "fono", ropa, "comida"(Yue sintió un escalofrío), y oh, claro, debía inscribirse en la escuela para saber como andaba el mundo... En la carta además se describía la pobre "vida" de Yuki... padres muertos, abuelos que nunca están.... pobre chamo... en fin... se dirigió al cuarto, y al ver la ropa que Clow le escogió a Yuki, le dio asco... pero es que lo hizo vestir como a un mojigato!!!... dejó a Yuki andar por la casa un rato... y entonces le dio más asco!!! al chico le gustaba vestir así!!! y como comía!!!   
  
Y cuando al fin entró a la escuela, se sintió más mosqueado... A Yuki le tocó sentarse junto a un tío MUY raro... y lo trataba como si cualquier cosa!!! Una vez más, Yue corroboró que la comida enloquece a la gente... Tres días después, el tío raro y el tío loco ya eran uña y mugre... por cierto, el amiguito de Yuki miraba MUY raro... afortunadamente, la hermana del tío raro parecía algo normal... sólo que también miraba raro... pero se entendía!!!.... Bueno, sospecho que a estas alturas todos sabemos que "el tío raro" es Toya (o como se escriba), "la hermana del tío raro" es lógicamente Sakura, y "el tío loco" es Yuki, pero si no lo habían deducido, ya se los dije...  
  
Yue se sorprendió de lo grande que es el destino y lo chica que era la ciudad... el tal Toya vivía en la misma casa en la que estaba el libro Clow!!! se preguntó si alguien de su familia lo sabía... con el tiempo, se enteró de que "el tío curiosamente parecido a Clow" era el padre de Toya, y se llamaba Fujifilm o algo así... también llegó a la conclusión de que Sakura se llevaría muy bien con Kerberos... por cierto, esta última, al parecer, estaba enamorada de Yuki..."pésimos gustos", pensó el guardián. "Está bien que el amaor no tiene edad, pero esto es el colmo... si su padre se entera, MÍNIMO descuartiza a Yuki... ojalá NUNCA se entere, porque si no, YO también acabo hecho picadillo..."  
  
Y una de tantas noches decidió ir a dar el rol... otra vez... con el disfraz que consiguió, ya no se le quedaban viendo raro... ahora era él quien miraba raro a los demás, porque, aunque "en sus tiempos" un beso era demasiado, ahora el beso no era ni el saludo... bueno, podría acostumbrarse... pidió un "litro", y... se sintió raro... como si hubiera estado volando, sólo que no recordaba haber sacado sus alas... una de dos: o se desacostumbró a las crudas, o eso no era alcohol, o le dieron un porrazo en la cabeza o le aventaron una bomba de humo, o... ah, canijo, ya son más de dos....  
  
Después de un rato, se preguntó que le habría pasado a Julieta... al regresar a casa, vio un libro sobre el escritorio.... "Romeo y Julieta",de W. Shakespeare. Así es, "Willie el cursi"... leyó un poco... "Profanar con su mano, la más indigna..." y llegó a la conclusión de que Willie escribía reborujado... no cabía duda de que se "inspiró" en, todos los sentidos, esa noche.... Julieta se habrá suicidado??? nah, creo que no...  
  
Y de repente,Yue sintió que la energía ya no le alcanzaba, así que suspendió las juergas por un rato...  
  
______________________________________  
  
por hoy ya basta... hasta la proxima quincena, o quizá antes!!!! al fin y al cabo ya vienen las vacaciones!!!! 


	5. Claustrofobia Lagomórfica

DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo escrito a continuación me pertenece, salvo la locura  
  
CAPÍTULO II: Claustrofobia lagomórfica  
  
La vida seguía igual de aburrida. La misma rutina día tras día. Parecía que el Tiempo daba vueltas en círculos o que estaba en un eterno Deja-vú. Hasta el fatídico día en que Yue sintió la energía de Kerberos y las Cartas, y llegó a la conclusión de que las cartas se escaparon. Juró que mataría al gato dormilón. Pero por ahora, había que salvar el día. Intentó regresar a su forma original... y no pudo. Lo volvió a intentar... y tampoco pudo. No había razón para que eso pasara, así que se sintió tan desorientado como una sardina que vive en tierra y anhela volar. Bueno, no era necesaria tanta preocupación. Kerberos arreglaría lo de las cartas. Al fin y al cabo, él fue el que había metido la pata y hasta el fondo.   
  
Ahora que no le quedaba más que la aterradora perspectiva de ser la parte inconsciente de Yukito, se percató de que éste último era más aburrido de lo que creía, además de estar absolutamente chiflado, seguro por comer como comía... y los pensamientos que tenía cuando veía a Toya en short!!! detrás de esa carita de bobalicón existía una mente completamente pervertida... y era peor darse cuenta de que había un montón de muchachas tras él, y estaba jugando al "mejor amigo" con el tío raro!!!  
  
Lo que lo salvaba del aburrimiento eterno era el haber descubierto quien era la Card Captor... después de un largo, cuidadoso, concienzudo y meticuloso estudio, había llegado a la conclusión de que era Sakura. No podía haber otra explicación. Porque las cartas la atacaban tanto, si no?. . . También fue considerablemente divertida la llegada del "mocoso chino". . . la cara que puso cuando Yuki le ofreció un pan!!! y para colmo la dejó marcada en el plantío de... que serían, lechugas?? no me acuerdo. También se enteró de que podía influenciar muy ligeramente las acciones del bienamado conejo. Bueno, no tanto las acciones como las palabras. . .  
  
Sospecho que las dos personas que están leyendo esto ya han visto la serie entera, por lo que no hay mucho que decir... Básicamente todo lo que seguiría serían los pensamientos del pobre y torturado guardián de la luna, pero que aburrido. . . además, para que sigo escribiendo si nadie lee esto?? incluso estuve planteándome seriamente la posibilidad de borrar la historia... Pero me dije: no, termínala, deja pasar uno o dos meses y entonces la borras. Y estuve de acuerdo conmigo misma. Todo este rollo ha sido porque ya solo voy a referir una cosa más de lo que Yue pasó... todos recordamos cuando Sakura capturó la carta Tiempo, verdad??   
  
Pues Yue pasó las de Caín. Le dolía la cabeza por todo lo que Yuki estudiaba... si se llamaba "estudiar" a hacer el bobo y fingir que aquí no pasa nada en la casa de los Kinomoto, más concretamente en la habitación de. . . redoble de tambores . . . Toya. Los cuatro días de tortura, que técnicamente fueron solo uno, dejaron como único beneficio el saber que Toya sospechaba que Yue existía, sólo que no pensaba en "Yue" sino en "otro sujeto". Y el pseudo-ángel se enteró porque el tío raro mencionó lo que podemos denominar como "el error de Matrix", véase "los nefastos efectos de 'Tiempo'".  
  
Y ya, con eso basta y sobra. Al fin y al cabo nadie va a leer esto. Aquí termina el fic, a menos que pase algo raro y me de por escribir otra cosa que nadie lea... Perdón por un último capítulo tan corto. . . momento!!! con quien me estoy disculpando si nadie lee esto?!?!?!? .... debo dejar de comer  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y no coman tierra. Bytes! 


	6. Del porqué el sentido común es el menos ...

Primero que nada... PERDON!!!! PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON!!!!!!  
  
LO SIENTO MUCHÍSISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISISIMO!!!  
  
Eeeeh... creo que tengo que explicar porque tanta disculpa... verán, esta situación fue curiosa... muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy curiosa. Empecemos con la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga lista de cosas por la que tengo que disculparme. Primero: yo JURABA que ya había subido TODOS los capítulos. Apostaba hasta mi alma! Llevaba SIGLOS con el capítulo anterior escrito, y según yo ya lo había publicado, así que ya podía lavarme las manos de este fic. Perdón por eso.  
  
Segundo: Llevaba taaaaaaanto tiempo con el cap escrito, y según yo ya publicado, que en realidad pensé que a nadie le había gustado esto porque los reviews estaban escasos... pero cómo iba alguien a dejar reviews si no actualizaba desde el año de la cachetada/caldo/Maricastaña??!?!? O sea, yo las/os culpé de no dejar reviews cuando era MI CULPA, MÍA, MÍA, MÍA Y DE NADIE MÁS. "Hoy me equivoqué, me precipité, pero por favor, oh, oh, lo siento!"  
  
Tercero: cuando me percaté (con dos meses de atraso) de lo que había pasado, fue tanta mi precipitación de reparar el daño que subí ese cap sin cambios... DIOSES, SI SOY TARADA!!! En realidad, con tanto lindo mensaje, COMO #&€¬$%!! VOY A BORRARLO!! No, soy lentita, tarada, y todo lo que se me ocurra, pero "Vox populi, Vox Dei", y con una sola persona que diga que deje aqui este fic, lo dejo, y el resto del mundo que se jo... ejem, se jorobe.   
  
Cuarto: también debo pedir perdón por mi atraso con esta disculpa, pero no iba a publicarla hasta haber pensado en un formato para lo que seguía... porque ya lo dije, lo que seguría serían "los pensamientos del pobre y torturado guardián de la luna" a través de los acontecimientos de la serie... así que... hagamos unas cuantas predicciones sobre su futuro!! ahora sí empieza este seudo-capítulo de este seudo-fic que no sé porqué les gusta si a veces me queda exageradamente soso y corto... en fin!!  
  
TERCERA PARTE: En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo existe lo inevitable y lo que se traspapela en las oficinas de gobierno.  
  
CAPÍTULO I: Del porqué el sentido común es el menos común de los sentidos  
  
A partir de ahora, exploraremos varias posibilidades para el seudo-ángel favorito de todas y todos... Empezaremos con la Lógica. La Lógica, que constantemente es Ilógica, que no tiene sentido por ser insensible y que resulta en una constante sandez por ser insondable. Y que alguien me explique qué rayos escribí.   
  
ASUMIENDO que los rumores de una cuarta temporada sean ciertos, y SUPONIENDO que sea con un(a) nuevo/a card captor, se deduce que el buen Yue pasará OTRA VEZ por todo lo que ya pasó, sólo que con algunas pequeñas variantes. Primero, que ahora no va a haber "papaíto", sino que más bien Sakura se convertiría en el seudo-ángel en una mezcla de hermana menor y, muy a su pesar, cuñada por parte del conejo. En pocas palabras, no podría culparla de todo lo que aconteciera a su alrededor, como hacía con Clow. Ciertamente no podría. Tendría que aceptar la responsabilidad sobre sus actos, y aguantar vivir inmerso en la locura que produce la comida a quien la ingiere.  
  
Y tal vez encontraría un nuevo amor. Tal Vez. Nada es seguro. Las Probabilidades, las Todopoderosas Probabilidades, son siempre del 50%; esto es, una cosa sucederá o no. Supongamos, sólo supongamos, que encuentre otra novilla. Supongamos. Bien, en este mundo loco, confuso y matraca, donde el que no cae resbala; en este orbe con escasa moral, ya no habría problema por nada de lo que tal vez esté pasando por sus depravadas mentes. Tal vez nuestro querido y estimadísimo ángel llegara hasta el altar... pero probablemente no, dado que ahora está muy de moda eso de la unión libre y todo eso... por cierto, quisiera hacer un paréntesis. De entre dos amigas y yo, las dos que veníamos de parejas que se casaron acabamos siendo hijas de otra pareja en las estadísticas de divorcio, y aquella cuyos padres están en unión libre siguen juntos... Curiosito... en fin! Supongamos que Yue se case... y que Kero llore en la boda =D sí!! que llore a mares, a lágrima viva!! ... me imagino que Eriol, Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon también irían. Y me imagino que lo que quede de Clow en Eriol llorará de la emoción de ver a "su niño" casándose... aaaaaaay, que ternura!! en fin, en fin!! ... la que atraparía el ramo sería... =D Mei Lin ... y nunca se casaría =D [risas-malvadas] ... eeeh vale...  
  
Sigamos suponiendo que se casó. Asumamos que pase lo que tiene que pasar. Deduzcamos que Yue resulte ser papá! Supongamos que su... primogénito, sí, con la O final, se parezca a él... Y tendremos como resultado que tendríamos a un Yuecito II que toda su vida sería feliz porque su padre sabría perfectamente que NO hacer, esto es, evitaría hacer lo mismo que Clow. En su adolescencia, Yue II se incorporaría a una banda de rock pesado y ganaría toneladas de discos de platino, rompería todos los récords de ventas, se le subiría a la cabeza, tendría toda clase de problemas legales, se metería drogas y todo eso, además de que se casaría cada fin de semana y se divorciaría al lunes siguiente... Aclaro, no es por culpa de su padre, que bien sabemos que es harto decente. Es culpa de este mundo loco en el que vivimos.... Y de la madre, seguramente (... en la madre!... recae la culpa). Bueno, después de un rato, la banda se desintegraría, muchos se irían a otros grupos y Yue II se iría a alguna clínica de desintoxicación, y sería todo decencia y corrección por unos años... Se lanzaría como solista, cantaría un par de baladas, si tenemos mala suerte se vuelve cantante de pop... después de unos años hace el reencuentro con su banda original, todo vuelve a la normalidad, y tendríamos una versión "angelical" del Tri.  
  
Yue, orgulloso de que su hijo hubiera vuelto a sus cabales (eso suponiendo que sólo tuviera uno...), envejecería... no, vería a su esposa envejecer y después, cuando la pobre muriera, regresaría al sello a llorar sus penas y dormir por un buen rato...   
  
Ahora, supongamos que Yue, aparte del prodigio de la música que ya tuvo, tuviera una o más hijas...Sería un papá bastante inquisidor. Imaginemos una conversación:  
  
"Dónde estabas? ... en el cine... Con quién fuiste? ... con unas amigas...Por qué? ... ay, papá, pues a qué se va al cine? ... Quién te dió permiso? ... tú... Bien. Vete a tu cuarto... pero por qué?? ... SIN PEROS, JOVENCITA!!! QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR?!?! ... papá, apenas son las siete de la tarde... NO ME INTERESA!! EL SOL YA SE OCULTO!!... está bien...."  
  
Xp o algo así... evidentemente, la madre sería más comprensiva con las hijas (para eso es su madre)... si hubiera que reconocerle algo a Yue, es que no permitiría que sus hijas se casaran con alguien inapropiado. Y donde el sujeto atreviérase a ponerles una mano encima...!! No la contaba, no, Sir. Y si el sujeto rozara el pensamiento de hacerles una gandayada, véase Sancho/poner los cuernos/desliz/affairs, Se enteraría!! y vaya que sí...  
  
Ok... ya lo dije, el sentido común es el menos común de los sentidos, y eso se nota en la parrafada que acabo de escribir... DIOSES, ACASO TENGO CEREBRO?!?!? ... nop, creo que no.... próximamente, intentaré averiguar el porvenir del seudo-ángel consentido de todas y todos los fans de CCS (aparte de ser el único seudo-ángel) a través de... USTED DECIDA!  
  
a) Entrañas de cabra  
  
b) Ouija  
  
c) Astrología  
  
... Cuídense, pórtense mal y miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un loco en sentido contrario... MIL Y UN MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! JURO SOLEMNEMENTE NO BORRAR ESTA COSA!! 


	7. Del por qué las ofertas dos por uno no e...

ok... esperé y esperé y esperé y casi nadie votó, así que... tenemos un empate!!! con la asombrosa cantidad de un voto cada una... han ganado las opciones a y b!!... ok, procedo.  
  
CAPÍTULO II: Del porqué las ofertas dos por uno no existen.  
  
En fin... vayamos por el primer método de adivinación por el que votaron... Entrañas de cabra... (mira a la cabrita) ¡-¡ el horror!! esperan que mate a esa cabra y la destripe y luego me ponga a observar sus vísceras sangrando y palpitando mientras la cabra se retuerce del dolor?!?!?!?!?! (traga saliva) bueno, tengo que hacerlo... (traga saliva) ¡-¡ no puedo!!! tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan.... tan... TT-TT no puedo!!! .... en fin, plan b. (saca una bolsa de menudencias de cabra) no es lo mismo, pero es igual. (desparrama el contenido de la bolsa en una mesa) XP guácala, estas cosas apestan... en fin... (saca un gigantesco libro llamado "Guía Práctica Para Descifrar Las Entrañas De Cabra") mmmmh... empecemos por... el hígado... (revuelve entre las vísceras)... maldición!!! ¬¬ no me dieron hígado... bueno... el páncreas... a ver... "si tiene tumefacciones..." pues no, no tiene... según yo, este páncreas es todo lo normal que puede ser un páncreas de cabra... "Si es absolutamente normal, es presagio de una vida completamente feliz hasta su término" ô.ó bueno, le creeré. Aunque, como es muy vago, pues quien sabe que tanto le acontezca a Yue, pero será feliz... vale... el intestino... mmmmh... a ver... considerando su longitud, grosor promedio y número de glándulas... pueees... creo que... pasará por diversas penalidades e incomodidades...... a veeer... el estómago... nos indica que... que... ô.ó que la comida picante le hará pasar las de Caín? ... MOMENTO!! este libro no me da buena espina... a ver... aquí está el prólogo... "Mediante este libro, usted podrá hacer las veces de médico forense de las cabras que planee ingerir, evitándose toda clase de contrariedades y malestares por carnes infectadas..." ò.ó me engañaron!!! fui timada, embaucada, estafada... en fin... de todos modos no creo que eso de adivinar con entrañas de cabra sea muy cierto... bueno...  
  
Intentemos con la Ouija... a veeeeeeer.... Qué le pasará a Yue durante el trascurso de su vida futura?  
  
........N.....o.....t.....e........i.....n.....t.....e.....r......e.....s.....a...  
  
ò.ó tabla inútil!!!  
  
.....i.....n...u......t........i......l........t........u......a......b........u......e......l......a...  
  
bueno, no me interesa tu opinión sobre mi abuela. Dime, Yue encontrará otra persona a quien pueda llamar corazón suyo de sus entretelas?  
  
......n........i.......i........d........e........a  
  
¬¬ presiento que sólo eres una estafa  
  
......m.........e..........h..........i.........e........r.........e.........s  
  
a veeer... hablando de otra cosa... crees que ya-sabes-quien sea un tarado  
  
........c.....l....a.....r.....o....!  
  
estamos de acuerdo. Entonces... con quien estoy hablando?  
  
......n......o........t......e........p......u.....e.....d........o......r........e.....s.......p..o.....n.....d.....e.....r  
  
¬¬ vaya, vaya. A ver, como me llamo?  
  
.....n........o.....h.....a.....g.....a.....s.....p.....r....e.....g......u.....n....t.....a.....s.......i.....d......i.....o.......t.....a....s  
  
¬¬ aaah claro. Algo que quieras decir?  
  
........a.......b.......c......d.......e........f.......g........  
  
O.O DETENTE, ENGENDRO!!!  
  
.......h......i......j.....k  
  
¬¬ largo de aqu  
  
......t........u......t.....e........l.....o......p.....i.....e......r......d......e.......s  
  
u.u estuvo cerca... =P es que me dijeron que si algún espíritu te decía todas las letras o los números iba a salirse de la ouija y quien sabe que tanto, así que mejor no arriesgarse... bueno, veamos si hay alguien más... Hola!  
  
......h........o......l......a  
  
eres el mismo de hace rato?  
  
....n....o  
  
ah, vale. Dime, que le acontecerá a Yue en su vida?  
  
.....n......o......s......e  
  
¬¬ bah. Hay alguien que sepa?  
  
.....s...i  
  
quien?  
  
......c.....l......a.....m....p  
  
u-u ahora dime algo que no sepa  
  
....e....l......n.....u.....m......e......r.....o.....d.....e.....l.....a.....l.....o......t......e.....r.....i.....a....?  
  
o.o vale, sueltalo  
  
....j.....a.....  
  
¬¬ idiota  
  
......m......i.....r.....a......q.....u.....i.....e......n......h.....a.....b......l......a  
  
ô.o pero bueno! que acaso no hay un solo espíritu educado por aquí?  
  
...n.......o  
  
¬¬ piérdete  
  
.....b.....a........h  
  
ok... la tercera es la vencida! Alguien con un mínimo de cortesía por aquí?  
  
...d.....e.......p.....e....n.....d...e  
  
ô.ó depende de que?  
  
....d....e.....c.....u.....a......l.....s.....e......a....e....l.....m.....i....n.....i.....m.....o  
  
u-u o sea que también eres un patán  
  
......d.....e.....p....e......n.....d......e  
  
¬¬ depende de que?  
  
....d....e....a....q......u......e......l.....e.....l....l.....a.....m.....e....s.....p.....a....t.....a.....n  
  
u-u como sea... DIME QUE CARAJOS LE VA A ACONTECER A YUE EN SU VIDA!!!  
  
....i.....d.......i.....o......t.....a  
  
¬¬ responde, degenerado blasfemo  
  
....y....u.....e....n.....o.....e.....x.....i.....s......t.....e  
  
¬¬ y tú tampoco  
  
.....t.....o....u.....c.....h.....e  
  
u-uU piérdete  
  
...0.....1....2......  
  
¬¬ dije que te fueras!!!  
  
.....v....a....l.....e.....s.....o....l.....o.....b.....r.....o....m.....e.....a......b.....a  
  
... bueno... dicen que con bubulubu siempre tienes una cuarta... Hola!  
  
...n...o...p...u...e...d...o...r...e...s.....p......o.....n....d.....e....r...a.....e....s.....o  
  
ô.ò vale...  
  
...n...o...p...u...e...d...o...r...e...s.....p......o.....n....d.....e....r...a.....e....s.....o  
  
¬¬ que le acontecerá a Yue en su vida?  
  
...n...o...p...u...e...d...o...r...e...s.....p......o.....n....d.....e....r...a.....e....s.....o  
  
u-u lo supuse  
  
...n...o...p...u...e...d...o...r...e...s.....p......o.....n....d.....e....r...a.....e....s.....o  
  
bueno, ya callate!!  
  
...n...o...p...u...e...d...o...r...e...s.....p......o.....n....d.....e....r...a.....e....s.....o  
  
cuanto es uno más uno?  
  
...n...o...p...u...e...d...o...r...e...s.....p......o.....n....d.....e....r...a.....e....s.....o  
  
.... LARGO!  
u-u esto fue un desastre total...por eso, el próx cap... ya veré que hago en el prox cap... El Título queda explicado.  
  
Cuídense, pórtense mal y lávense los dientes después de comer. Bytes! 


	8. Del por qué debes leer la letra pequeña ...

ok... ya... va... esta... cosa...  
  
CAPÍTULO III: Del porqué debes leer la letra pequeña en lo que compras  
  
Y ahora intentaré con un método más simple: la bola de cristal. ¬¬ que? ya se que esta choteado ¬¬ yaaa!!! callen!!! no me interesa!!!! voy a usar la mágica esfera de cristaaaal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y ME VALE LO QUE PIENSEEEEEN!!!!!!!  
  
n-n vale, observemos... a ver... ¬¬ ok... o Yue conocerá a una tal María Pancracia Eustelodoquia Campos Torres De la Rosa o esta cosa está sintonizando una telenovela... a veeeer... (dóile unos golpecitos a la esfera) ¬¬ yiak. Fútbol (más golpecitos a la esfera) ... O.O ... Santo Tomás de los Pelos Parados!!!!! que es eso?!?! ¬¬ aaah, ya veo. Es un programa del Discovery channel... (más golpecitos a la esfera) ... ¬¬ interferencia... (catorrazo a la esfera) ahí está! puedo ver claramente la cara de Yue y está algo... ô.o molesto? ... raro... creo que va a decir algo...  
  
- ¬¬ eso crees?  
  
ô.o no puede ser... oigo su voz... esto no debería pasar (levanto la vista de la esfera) o.O ... u-u aaah, ya decía yo que esta cosa tampoco servía (aviento la esfera a la pila de fraudes)  
  
- se puede saber que haces?? - pregunta un seudo-ángel frente a m  
  
- escribiendo una biografía no autorizada - le respondo  
  
- ¬¬ eso ya lo sé.  
  
- ¬¬ entonces para qué preguntas, seudo-ángel?  
  
- ¬¬ gente como tú ya me tiene hasta la coronilla - me espeta, como si yo no tuviera sentimientos y no pudiera sentirme herida por su crueldad  
  
- ¬¬ a la gente como yo no nos importa fastidiarte - contraataco, pues si él no se va a preocupar por mi pobre e inocente corazón, no merece consideraciones, por muy guapo que est  
  
- ¬¬ explica porque sigues escribiendo esto si ya no hay nada que contar  
  
- puees... porque... ¡-¡ porque me obligan  
  
- ô.ó quien? - pregunta. Al parecer, las lágrimas que asoman a mis ojos lo han conmovido. Je.  
  
- la malvada gente que cree que por dejar un review una tiene que escribir un capítulo de cinco páginas sobre cosas que de todos modos no vienen ni al caso  
  
- ah. ¬¬ conque la malvada gente - parece que sospecha que lo de las lágrimas fue un truco  
  
- ¡-¡ sí, la malvada gente!! la gente malvada!! la mente galvanizada!! - digo, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que digo, mi lengua se manda sola.  
  
- ô.ó estás loca - me dice, al parecer porque no encuentra otra cosa que decir  
  
- n-n ya sabía, pero gracias de todos modos.  
  
El seudo-ángel dirige su mirada a la pila de cosas inservibles, y pregunta:  
  
- y todo esto?  
  
- intenté adivinar tu futuro, pero no sirvió - le contesto con toda sinceridad y de buena fe  
  
- ô.o una Ouija - dice, tomando la pinky tabla inservible llena de espíritus tarados y groseros  
  
- u-u una Ouija que sólo sirve para hablar con espíritus tarados - lo corrijo  
  
- ô.o y un libro sobre cabras - dice, obviamente extrañado de que alguien intente leer el futuro con un libro sobre cabras  
  
- u-u que sólo sirve si temes comer carne infectada con clembuterol o algo así - le informo, en un vano intento de defenderme por usar esa cosa.  
  
- ô.o y una esfera de cristal - dice por último  
  
- u-u que más parece televisión que otra cosa... pero ahora que estás aquí...  
  
- que? - pregunta, interrumpiéndome, desconfiado, poniéndose en guardia y apuntándome con una de sus flechas de hielo  
  
- ô.ò ya, calmado, que estrés contigo... sólo quiero que me permitas tu mano un momento...  
  
- ¬¬ para que?? - por lo visto no cesará en su actitud de preguntarme, interrumpirme, desconfiar de mi, mantenerse en guardia y apuntarme con la dichosa flecha de hielo  
  
- para tratar de adivinar tu futuro. A poco no tienes curiosidad? - pregunto, con una mirada hipnotizante y un tono de voz de vendedor de puerta a puerta  
  
- u-u te vas a ir al infierno - me dice, como si creyera que eso me importara  
  
- no, no creo que me acepten... anda, o es que el guardián de la Luna tiene miedo? - contraataco, con una sonrisa burlonamente maligna  
  
- o-o no me vuelvas a llamar cobarde... u-u está bien, me prestaré para tu tonto jueguito esta vez.  
  
- n-n ma-ra-vi-llo-so. A veeeer... (revísole la palma de la mano) o.o un momento...  
  
- o.O que?? - pregunta, medio preocupado, medio mosqueado  
  
- n.nU acabo de recordar que no sé Quiromancia  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- bueno, no importa! aceptarás que te lea la baraja española?  
  
- ¬¬ si digo que no, me fastidiarás hasta que diga que sí, o me equivoco?  
  
- n-n nop. Tienes toda la boca llena de razón  
  
- u-u entonces no tiene caso que diga que no... Dáte prisa. - dice, medio fastidiado... bueno... completamente fastidiado  
  
- n-n perfecto!! (dóile un mazo de cartas) barájalas siete veces  
  
El estimado guardián lunar pone cara de fastidio y parece que está pensando: "porque a mi??"  
  
- n-n por venir a reclamar - le respondo  
  
- ¬¬ y encima te atreves a leer mi mente??  
  
- n-n ajá.  
  
Parece un poco resignado... - bueno, ya está... y ahora?  
  
- pártelas con la mano izquierda  
  
- ô.ó segura? - está evidentemente intrigado  
  
- sí, segura - me intriga que esté intrigado  
  
- ... bueno... (y, creando una daga de hielo con la mano izquierda, destroza las cartas) ya está...  
  
- O.O ..... - no puedo creer que haya hecho algo tan estúpido  
  
- que? - me pregunta, mosqueado, como si no supiera que su acción fue completamente idiota  
  
- ¬¬ pedazo de tarado... que no sabes partir una baraja??  
  
- ... pues, según yo, está muy bien partida... - responde inocentemente  
  
- ¬¬ en fin... (voy por la bola de cristal) es más fácil... a veeeeeer... ya!! te observo, y no es tu reflejo ni tu sombra ni eres tú.  
  
- ô.o que ves??  
  
- pueeeees... está borroso... aaah, claro, vas entre las nubes!! y luego... y luego... sigues volando y... o.o ... no... no puede ser... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - no lo puedo creer. Si fuera una persona sensiblera, lloraría como histérica y lo abrazaría. Pero afortunadamente no lo soy  
  
- o.O que?? - pregunta, intrigado, mosqueado y todos esos "-ados"  
  
- pueees... - me interrumpo, no se lo puedo decir - acabo de perder la imagen - le miento. Dioses, porque le miento? yo no miento, sólo digo verdades a medias. Tan bajo he caído?  
  
- u-u eres pésima en esto - me dice. Esa es la gota que derramó el vaso. Yo mintiendo por él, arriesgando mi credibilidad, manchando mi reputación, y el muy degenerado blasfemo se atreve a tratarme así?!?!? que le pasa a todo el mundo?!?! quien se cree la gente que soy?!?!  
  
- TT-TT ya lo sé!! - exploto - crees que no me había dado cuenta?!?! hace SIGLOS que quiero terminar con este fic, y siempre hay alguna persona que pide que continúe, y yo, como no me gusta decir que no a la gente linda que deja reviews, me invento alguna chorada para poner otro capítulo, y, que es lo que pasa? que escribo tonterías que si fuera por mí no me atrevería a publicar para mantener mi buen nombre y mi reputación, pero, acaso puedo?? NOOOOOO, siempre está el eterno, el constante, el incansable, el repetido, el desesperante, el esperado, el cíclico "Continúa", y entonces una, inocente como es una, vuelve a intentar, y vuelve a caer en ese círculo vicioso, porque los círculos son la única forma viciosa, o acaso se ha oído hablar de algún cuadrado que no sea recto? o de un triángulo que salga de las normas de la sociedad? o, quizá, de un hexágono que se niegue a ser todo decencia y corrección?? No!! aquí el único degenerado, el blasfemo, el pernicioso, el vicioso, el insidioso y todos esos "-osos" es el círculo, el malvado círculo. Y quiero liberarme de esto. Quiero poner en el Summary de este fic "terminado por fin!", y después conservar el grato recuerdo y la satisfacción de haberlo escrito... ¡-¡ acaso es mucho pedir un poco de libertad? éste fue el primer fic que escribí, el segundo que publiqué y el segundo que planeé, pero no quiero que sea aquel del que no me pueda librar. Debo terminarlo, so pena de arruinarlo. Y no quiero que se arruine más de lo que ya se arruinó. Quiero conservar su honor, su gloria, su garbo, su gracia, o lo que quede de eso. Quiero, pues, que ya no se me pida más de lo que buenamente puedo y debo dar. Quiero, pues, poder decir que esto es el final. - he divagado mucho, terminando semi-poéticamente. No estuvo del todo mal.  
  
- ... ya acabaste? - me pregunta, alzando una ceja. Se ve tan mono, que me siento tentada a perdonarle su insolencia. Pero será mejor enredarlo con el lenguaje para obtener lo que deseo  
  
- ... mil perdones! Divagaba, y, en mi inocencia, pensaba que no había nadie aquí, y que, como de costumbre, hablaba conmigo misma, pues no hay nadie más que soporte mis monólogos.  
  
- ¬¬ hablas demasiado, sabías? - la tentación de perdonarle su insolencia se desvanece como la honestidad de los políticos  
  
- sólo cuando la desesperación me embarga. Ah, querido ángel, sólo vos podéis darme mi tan ansiada libertad  
  
- ô.o eh?... ¬¬ conque ahora sí soy el querido ángel. - se resiste a caer en mi trampa. No importa. Siempre consigo lo que quiero, salvo contadas excepciones, y ésta no será una de ellas.  
- una sola frase que vos pronunciéis, y me veré liberada. Decidlo, por favor, decidlo!!  
  
- ¬¬ ahora hablas raro - su resistencia es increíble. Pero caerá.  
  
- eso no importa!! sólo decid las mágicas palabras que me liberarán de mi tormento, de un tormento que también es, ha sido, y será para vos  
  
- o.O ... u-u ya entiendo... Bien... te prohíbo terminantemente seguir con esta farsa biográfica - ha caído! Ahora, ya puede pasarle lo que sea.  
  
- mil gracias, mi señor ángel! que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina. Bytes!  
  
- u-u de acuerdo - extiende las alas, se va... entra a una nube y... lo atropella un avión  
  
... o.O rayos! lo que vi pasó más pronto de lo que esperaba... bueno... Comprenderán que ya este fic no puede seguir porque:  
  
a) Yue me lo ha prohibido y  
  
b) Yue está muerto. Así que...  
  
"Éstas han sido las hazañas del ángel volador Y en llegando a este punto se acaba la ficción"  
  
Cuídense, déjense cuidar; pórtense mal, piensen peor; no coman tierra si les faltan nutrientes (para eso existen los multivitamínicos) porque luego les salen lombrices en la panza; miren a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle por si viene un malvado taxista loco sicópata trastornado senil menopáusico en sentido contrario; y cepíllense los dientes tres veces al día porque si no cuando envejezcan se les van a caer todos los dientes y van a tener que andar batallando con una dentadura postiza!! Que el viento bajo las alas os sostenga allá donde el sol navega y la luna camina!! Hasta otra!! Bytes!!  
  
P.D.: ¬¬ el que me pida continuar le pasará lo mismo que a Yue, eh?? sólo que no con un avión, sino con un tráiler, un tren o algo parecido. Capichi? ... bromeaba. Pero el que me pida continuar será groseramente ignorado, y no quiero ignorar groseramente a nadie. Ahora sí, Bytes!! 


End file.
